Twists and Turns
by averileen
Summary: She knows he loves her, but she isn't sure if he is willing to change for her. Or: short snippets of the twists and turns it takes for Temari to finally overcome her denials.


**Summary:** she knows he loves her, but she isn't sure if he is willing to change for her. Or: short snippets of the twists and turns it takes for Temari to finally overcome her denials.

* * *

"So," started Ino. "I didn't know Shika's the romantic type."

Temari spat her water. Beside her, Choji stared at his flower arrangements (which was surprisingly good. After all, Ino did always say that having a sensitive heart helped) and shifted uncomfortably. By now, the Suna girl should had known better that sudden invitations to the Yamanaka flower shop could only lead to this. For all she knew, news of her relationship could already be reaching her brothers as they spoke.

And no, no he's not. Because really, Shikamaru just did it out of spite to shut her up for all the pestering she had done. And though these days it's slowing becoming more of a habit (he'd do it even when she's not patronizing him), the fact still remained. So she replied, "he only does things because I tease him" which earned her looks of disbelief.

"I don't buy it," whispered Ino to Choji. Temari overheard this as she was walking away to leave the shop (she suspected the beaut wanted her to; it was really obvious and awfully loud). "He skipped work for a _date_. Only a romantic fool does that."

.

.

.

"I didn't want to bring this up whenever he's around, because God knows Shikamaru's the type of guy who'll stop what he's doing once it hits him," began Yoshino. "But he's been listening to you it seems, hasn't he?"

Temari didn't think it was true, though the older lady insisted. As apparently, Shikamaru never listened to Yoshino as a kid (or to all _women_ in general), so she supposed it was thanks to the blonde that he had changed. In reality though, it was nowhere close.

Because, yes, her husband indeed did what he was told, but not before a sigh was released and a "troublesome" was muttered (there was also a tiniest smile grazing his lips as he said that every now and then, but she could just be imagining it). So she said, "he still thinks it's troublesome" which earned her a laugh from the other Nara.

"Knowing my son, to him, everything is," said Yoshino. "But then again, some people are just worth being troubled for."

.

.

.

"Whipped!" Kiba shouted. "He's totally _whipped_!"

They were all currently in _her_ living room, drunkenly and happily singing the night away. The wolf boy (the one called Kiba) was sprawled on the floor, and joining him was the bushy-eyebrows boy with his other friend (the quiet one) hovering over. Today was Kiba's birthday, Temari had learned, but that was all she knew. As to why they were all here instead of being out there celebrating, well, she hadn't had the slightest idea.

Nor did she have an idea as to why the boy had been shouting such things. Because, even if Shikamaru was always reliable and helpful to her, he was also the same to everyone, so it wasn't anything special (okay, he might had been spoiling her a bit more recently, but that's only because she's pregnant). So she told him, "but he's like that to everyone" which earned her a "Shikamaru never left someone else's party whenever I'm craving for ramen" from the younger boy.

"I still can't believe it though!" Kiba went on. By then, Shikamaru had returned from wherever he was with a bag of ramen, ready to kick the trio out. "My man! So extra!"

.

.

.

"I couldn't ever imagine it," said Naruto. "But here we are now. Shikamaru Nara, a loving husband and a dotting father."

The Hokage sat across from her, watching Shikamaru as he helped Shikadai learn to control his shadows (she had offered to call them in earlier, the two being completely oblivious of the visit, but Naruto had declined. He too, after all, had a son). Usually, this was the part where she tried to deny it. But times had changed, and Temari Nara, for once, found herself agreeing.

Because, she thought of Sundays like this. Of peaceful moments marked by the clouds and the afternoon sun. Of late dinners and how, no matter how much work he got, he'd always try to make it. How he never really let his family down.

So she said "yes," because it had became apparent over the years.

It earned her a "mom, so embarrassing" from her son (the boy had taken notice of their guest and had been quick to make it back into the house with his dad) and soft snickering from her husband. And when she turned to face them, this time, she could clearly the smile on Shikamaru's lips.

"Troublesome."

* * *

Originally published on my tumblr (link on my profile) for last year's shikatemaweek.


End file.
